The invention relates to language understanding and more particularly to a system for building and running natural language understanding systems. Language understanding systems are a type of system wherein meaning is ascribed to sentences of a human language. Constructing language understanding systems is generally a laborious process performed by experts in the field of natural language understanding. As the need intensifies for providing more sophisticated interfaces between machines and human beings, more sophisticated language understanding systems are needed, and more tools are needed to build language understanding systems.
What is needed specifically is a development system that allows a developer to easily create natural language understanding systems.